The Corruption Spreads
by Gandallus Skull
Summary: Watch as the worlds of all Video Games collide and the heroes are taken for a spin as the Villains band under one superior leader whom none have ever seen before. Witness the beginning of a dark new age in the world created from all video games.
1. Two Plumbers

It all started like any normal day. A lone figure ran at the single Koopa trooper, jumping high into the air above the turtle who was unaware, and landed boot-first on the poor trooper's head, forcing it into the shell. In one swift move the figure landed, spinning around and grabbing the shell, lifting it up off the ground, spinning again if only to continue running in the direction, and jump once more. This time the figure landed on a floating block with a question mark on it, and tossed the shell harshly against the open space and let it fly until it finally struck the ground without loosing momentum, and spun rapidly until it struck a line of Goombas that were coming from a warp pipe, and the shell attempting to go in the pipe was immediately stuck, clogging the entrance for the Goomba's. The figure leaped a third time in the air, and this time forcefully fell harder than before and shook the block they stood on, making a flower with a face sprout between their open legs from the center of the block, which had gone from a bright yellow with a question mark on it to a brown block with an angry face. The figure pulled the flower to their chest, and a mustachioed smile spread on their face as it disappeared, and their clothing mutated also. Now sitting on the block was an average Italian man wearing brown boots, currently red overalls, a white shirt on, gloves unchanged in whiteness, and a cap that was also white, a section in the front bordered off to reveal a capitalized letter sitting in the center for all to see. The M sat proudly on the hat and the Italian proudly wore it.

Rest time over, the Italian man jumped from the block, and surveyed the area. It was a grassy plane, the occasional hole in the ground with blocks floating like bridges, and other blocks floating around of many different sorts. More noticeable were the varying pipes of every imaginable size that littered the ground, some even just floating around in the sky up into the heavens themselves. Goombas and Koopas that were unaware of his wandered the ground, supposedly trying to stop him. Then the Lakitu that were carrying everything and more in their clouds that the Italian dreamed of owning, if not just to quickly get to the Koopa King who always kidnapped his Princess. His daydreams of her were stopped as a brown creature approached him. It's mushroom like appearance wasn't much, the average face of a Goomba averagely consisting of large eyes with large bushy brows that made them look angry constantly, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. The Italian didn't think before he reacted, shooting a fireball at the creature, sending it back from him, making it go flat, meaning it was dead. Taking no though of it in mind, a voice filled his ears to send him into alarm.

"Troops! Take out that plumber!" A fierce voice unfamiliar to the Italian cried out, and it wasn't five seconds later that he was standing in the face of an entire army of Koopa Troopers. A first wave was sent out. Over a hundred shells from every directions sped at the plumber too fast to stop them all from making impact. Still, in the desperate attempt, the plumber hit everything with a fireball he could, taking out at least half the enemies before he was stuck and hit from danger, landing on his face, his hat and shirt turning red, the overalls turning blue now. The proud M was as red as the hat.

"Watch-a out bro!" Yelled out a new voice from nearby. The plumber stood, rubbing his enlarged nose as a gloved hand pulled him to his feet. The plumber was looking at another Italian that was dressed just like him. The differences were still there. The second plumber wore a green cap and shirt, and was much taller and thinner than the first. The most important difference was that the second plumber wore an L on his cap, that was just as proud as the M. The second Italian handed a large wooden mallet to the fist, and the two turned to the army with restored faith in their eyes, and the two practically looked like brothers like that.

"The cowardly Greenie is there now boss!" A Koopa shouted to the now visible hooded figure giving the orders to the Troops. "Want up to give him the same treatment that we're gonna give red-cap?"

"You won't touch my brother!" The red plumber yelled in fury. The green plumber was red faced from the insult, all truth in it obvious.

"Attack!" Was the single order barked from the figures voice. Every Koopa went into it's shell and spun at the brothers at top speed.

"Ready to use that new Bros. Attack?" The red plumber asked the green.

"Oh yeah." The green plumber enthusiastically replied.

"What will the famous brothers do?" The figure asked itself, smiling although it's face was still hidden.

The red plumber handed his mallet to the green, who jumped into the air as a response for the red to start the attack. Grabbing the greens legs, the red plumber began spinning him quickly, which looked slow at fist, but gradually picked up speed as the shells grew nearer. By the time the first shell was withing hitting distance the two were a blur of red, green and blue, spinning like a cyclone, the mallets striking the first shell, which shot off with lightning fast in another direction. The attack went on for a few minutes before all of the shells were gone, and the green plumber was set free from his spinning brothers hands. He flew for only a few moments, headed fort he cloaked figure. As he made impact, the cloak was practically obliterated, laving a few shreds on the body of a plain Zeus guy, who remained unmoving as the red plumber approached.

"You okay, Weegee?" The red plumber asked as he retrieved the daze brother from atop the unconscious shy.

"I'm-a okay Mario. It takes more than-a that to take out-a Luigi!" Luigi answered Mario.

"What is that?" Mario asked suddenly, pointing at the Zeus Guy. Luigi turned his gaze to the unusual specimen. The mask that was adorned normally on a shy guy was in stead completely blackened like an empty void.

"We should-a ask E-Gadd!" Luigi announced, remembering the old man from his frightening adventure through the mansion to save his brother.

"Okie-dokey." Mario said grabbing one end of it. "Grab-a the other end and was can get-a this to him faster." Luigi complied, and the two began the long journey to E-Gadd's home.


	2. The Boy With the Key

It all started like any normal day. A lone figure lay on the sandy beach that it was oh so familiar with, enjoying some well deserved peace and quiet. They dreamed of a peaceful world where nothing could go wrong, they and their friends all exploring the worlds they had seen before. Re-visiting Simba maybe, or possibly the Beast and Belle, and dropping in for another song with Ariel and Sebastion, then maybe even visiting King Mickey, and their best friends, Donald and Goofy. But the peace and quiet of their dream world could not last forever as a mouthful of sand was fulled, and the figure jumped up, spitting it out into the ocean. Laughter from another person was all that filled the figures ears, and in instinct the figure spun around and hit the person hard on top of the head.

"Yow! Why'd you have to go and do that!?" A young boy with long, messy, purple-tinted hair yelled, his barely visible blue eyes piercing the figure. He was currently dressed in a new jacket, colored mostly white on the outside, except the black vertical stripe that went on either side of the zipper and connected together naturally, and a blue horizontal strip above a yellow horizontal stripe that lined the bottom of the outfit, the two separated by another white horizontal line., the zipper not reaching the bottom, showing a bit of an orange shirt under the jacket. The loose baggy blue jeans that sat around his waist, two different shades of blue separating the pockets and jeans, the latter being darker than the former, a belt serving as a good way of keeping his pants up. His feet were covered by shoes that were hidden mostly by the jeans, but the black and white shoe tips still showed. The figure even took the time to notice today that the boy's arms were particularly muscular, and the white fingerless glove he wore on his left arm, up a bit past his wrist.

"You almost killed me with that sand!" The Figure responded in a boy's voice.

"Whatever." The older boy responded. "She was wondering if you were still awake. It's not every day that the King asks for you to come to the castle, and you know how mad she gets when you take too long to get ready."

"Yeah, yeah." The younger boy answered, walking the length of the beach to a doorway that lead to the other side. He didn't reach the door before it swung open, and a girl stormed out at the boy.

"What was taking you two so long! I sent Riku to get you ten minutes ago!" The girl shouted.

Both of the boys jumped back from the door, landing on their backs from the shock of the girls attitude, only to be more shocked from the giggling above them. The girl was standing innocently above them with her smile sitting smugly on her face. "Did I really get you guys?"

"Yeah, you got us good Kairi." The younger boy answered. "Riku was just being a jerk like usual."

"Ah, shut up, twerp!" The boy named Riku shouted, placing his hand on the younger boy's head, messing up his hair as he stood himself up. As the boy made it to his feet, he stared at the girl, observing her appearance like he had Riku.

Kairi had shoulder-length brown hair that seemed to be getting darker every day, and purple tinted eyes, a unique feature he loved. Moving down, she was wearing a pink dress with three zippers, two running down the left and right sides of her chest, and to the bottom, and the third between the two, and a white dress that was mostly hidden, except for the section of her dress that was unzipped half way down her chest in a V shape, the dress stopping barely below her waist. A belt mid way up her dress, around her stomach. He finally made note of her usual Purple Shoes that hid her bare feet from the sand.

The boy stood, dusting the sand off himself, and smiling up at his friends. "Don't worry, I'm fine I just-" Was all he managed to say before stopping abruptly with his jaw dropped. A figure was in perfect view of the place he called "The Secret Place" and was walking towards it!

"S-" Kairi started before the boy burst after the figure into the cave where the door was hidden in. As he entered the cave, the figure was observing the door, wearing an Organization XIII cloak. Without thought, the boy summoned his magical blade, which looked just like a normal key, mindlessly swinging it at his opponent as he did to all enemies.

"You'll need more than the dulled blade, keyblader." The figure yelled, swinging around, the cloak flying off so fast that the boy didn't get to see the enemy in it until a black hand was holding the keyblade with ease.

"You. You're a heartless!" The boy yelled in shock, seeing a normal shadow holding the blade without pain.

"I'm much more, Sora. But, you must wait to meet my savior before you can fight me. Just remember that Bob let you live today." The heartless spoke, his voice resonating from his body. Then he swung Sora over his head, and into the door, knocking the keyblade wielder into unconsciousness for the time being.


	3. The Hero of Time

A figure stood alone in a large, open field, the wind blowing lightly against them, the sun shining thankfully onto it as it held a blue ocarina in it's hands. As quiet as it always was, it brought the ocarina to it's mouth as played a song which echoed into the distance, like magic as it was carried to whatever the figure was calling to. The figure then sat down, pulling a blade from it's back, stabbing it into the ground in front of it, staring at the three connected golden triangles that were in the center of the blades hilt, other decorations that did not interest the figure. As it stared, a blue ball of light popped from a pouch the figure held on the sting of it's belt. "Hey!" Came the familiar voice of the figure's fairy as it fluttered over to the blade, resting on the hilt.

"Listen." Came from the fairy, the glow that surrounded it fading for the first time that the figure could remember. The small body would normally be had to see for any normal person, but the figure could see the fairy with ease. Naturally, the blue skinned fairy wore no clothing, which left it with a voloptuous figure that would be very attractive at normal sizes. The figure sighed, staring at the fairy to hear what she would have to say to it now. "I know it's been a hard adventure, but now it's finally over. Let's go check out the Kokiri Forest, and see Saria again. I bet she's been wondering how her Hero has been." The Fairy said.

Galloping hooves approached the two suddenly, and the hero and the fairy turned to see a horse galloping at the two of them, bringing a smile to the faces of the two waiting for it. The horse slowed down, and stopped in front of the two, making a loud noise of approval to have it's master back finally. Pulling his blade from the ground, the hero put it in it's sheath that lay on his back, which hung off his normal green tunic that all Kokiri kids wore. He simply pulling himself onto the horse as the fairy mounted herself on the Horse' head. "Epona seems happy to see you again." She said, though it didn't seem to reach the hero, before they gently kicked the horse's sides, getting her to gently start running for the forest. As they rode, the fairy recounted all of the adventures that had happened between the time they had left when the hero was a kid, to now.

The forest was in plain sight when they were bombarded with arrows. The fairy and the hero were forced to jump from Epona, hiding behind the mirrored shield that the hero carried on his back, allowing Epona the chance to barely miss the arrows, and narrowly escape. Once the arrows had all stopped, a voice boomed in the air for both to hear. "Hero of Time and Navi the Fairy! We are formally placing you under arrest under the new overlords law!" The voice echoed, some magic distorting it into the evil Gannon, who the Hero of Time had defeated not too long ago.

"Gannon!?" Navi yelled, the glow of magic surrounding her again, making her look like a glowing ball with wings again.

"Bah! I told him this thing wouldn't work!" Came a new voice, much harder to hear at first, becoming easier to hear as it got closer. "I told him! 'I want them to know that they were defeated by a little girl! Not just think that it was just their nemesis!'"

"I know, I know. Look, just go tell him later. We still have to collect _our_ targets first." Came a second voice. By now the voices were in view to show a small girl, that the hero guess couldn't be older than 10, and a teenager that looked 16 in the hero's eyes. The girl was wearing an outfit that fit a priestess, small segments at the bottom of the dress and sleeves, which were colored for a dark and light shade of blue, and the rest was white, except for the orange bow in her long, blonde hair, and the rose that was in the center of her dress, colored orange like the bow, and surrounded by an oval of the dark blue. Her Emerald Green eyes were focused mostly on the large blade she carried with one hand, making it seem fake. The teenager was dressed oddly in a blue sleeveless shirt, and green pants that were completely outlandish to Hyrule. The black shoes were also the same, making this teenager seem strange, the white gloves that looked almost exactly like the hero's. The final thing to note was that he had Kokiri ears that his short brown hair failed to hide. His brown eyes focused only on the hero.

The hero stood with confidence, and unsheathed his blade, pointing it at them. "Hey! Listen to me Link! I don't think it's a good idea fighting them!" Navi yelled, flying up in front of the hero. Before another word could be said, her magic aura faded, and her winds failed, making link rush to catch her. The little girl was giggling, her eyes no longer emerald, but the same blue as Navi's glow. The weakened fairy pulled herself to link's shoulder, mumbling something indistinct. Link wasted no time, running at the enemies with confidence. He swung when he was close enough to the enemies, and his blade met with the girls, the magic in his keeping it from shattering right then.

The blades parted, but the girls came again, hitting Link hard on head with the flat side, hard enough to send him flying, and land him into unconsciousness, Navi landing a small bit away from him, loosing her consciousness. The last thing Link would see is his ocarina, which had fallen on the ground in front of his view, being smashed to pieces.


	4. The Puffball and the Penguin

A Pink little puffball sat on the grassy planes of the world, a few of it's many friends surrounding it in a picnic that they had all decided to do on that day. A few other creatures, known by names like "Waddle Dee" or "Rocky" Sat together, talking about the tournament that had happened the day before, which the puffball who sat alone had won all on it's own. The adorable creature looked practically famished as it sat on the cloth which had been laid out for the picnic. The clouds seemed to take it's interest as it waited for the King to show up with the food. "Poor guy." One Dee said to another as they noticed the tourney winner sitting alone. "Ever since Adeline left to become a famous painter, he's been all alone. It doesn't help much that he's just a kid and can't speak much." The other Dee said, snacking on a cookie.

A knuckle Joe walked over to the puffball, and held out a sucker kindly. The tourney winner accepted it happily, swallowing it whole and saying, "Poyo!" approvingly. The two shook hands as a dark shadow covered the sky above everyone, making the large collective group to look up to see Metaknight's ship soaring above. Off from one side came a table that was big enough to land the ship on, and ff the other plummeted a large penguin, known by all as King Dedede. Landing in front of the champion, the fat king lifted the puffball off the ground in a scooping motion, tossing him onto the table.

"Before you get your victory feast Kirbs, you need to fight Meta!" Dedede exclaimed with a burst of hearty laughter to assure that he meant no harm in this act. "According to him, you promised him a fair fight in return for your feast, and he saw nothing of worth in the feast, so he agreed."

Murmurs erupted in the crowd before a new shadow dropped onto the table, hiding behind a cape that managed to fit completely around their body. "Don't worry Kirby, I won't go easy on you. But it's time for the fair fight to start." They said, a sword falling into the table next to them. "Now, I'll let you choose your weapon of choice first."

"Poyo Poyo!" Kirby sheered, and turned quickly to the knuckle Joe, opening his mouth widely, and vacuuming up the human-looking creature. In a flash of light, the pink puffball had a red headband on, and a fierce look on his face. No more stalling, the opponent revealed themselves from the cloak, attacking in an instant with their sword. The masked face was instantly recognized as Meta Knight's, and he was slashing at Kirby with his blade, working him towards the edge of the table. Unable to stop him, Kirby allowed them to reach the edge before jumping off the edge, into the crowd, and bouncing back at him off a Dee, his fist surrounded by fire as he punched his foe far from the edge with a loud clank. "Poyoyo!" he yelled, launching a ball of energy at the downed opponent, striking him hard.

"Wow, he's going all out of Meta..." The King said to himself as Kirby released a flurry of fists into Meta Knight, sending the wounded fighter off the table and onto the ground. The fire was still in the famished fighters eyes as his opponent climbed back onto the table, determined to win. "Meta, maybe we should give Kibs the meal. I don't think he want's to wait for the food anymore. Maybe we should wai-"

"No! Not until one of us has given in shall I quit!" The honor bound knight yelled. The yellow visible eyes locked onto the pink enemy in the shade, and just as he prepared to land his first attack, the shadow was quickly leaving the table. Everyone looked up, seeing the giant ship in the sky moving to what held the appearance of a small black hole. As it made contact, it began to get sucked in, quickly disappearing in the center of the black hole, quickly disappearing into the nothingness, and making Kirby change his targets from meta knight to it. It suddenly fell to the ground, it's shape now just a cloaked figure, the same height as Kirby, Meta,a nd every other Dee or Doo on Popstar.

"Deeeeeeeeeelish! Loves the buffet, it tasted just as good as the metal and people on board!" the person said, taunting them all.

"My crew! You shall die for that!" Meta yelled as he charged at the cloaked being.

"Oh no you don't." the being said, and sucked the minor inconvenience into his belly, not stopping there, sucking harder, and making a vortex, sucking in all of the people at the picnic, except for the tubby king and the pink puffball in his hands. They were escaping into a a nearby tunnel and he simply watched as the puffball punched the king into the safe underground, and followed him in.

"Are they hiding?" Came a voice in the beings ear.

"Just as you guessed. They're going to have to get more shards that we can use as power for _him_ in order to leave now." The being answered.

"Good. Now I need you to go supply Gandallus. The worlds are colliding now. They need the bomb for the blue boy."

"Yes, Sir. Tell Jay to be ready with my meal though." The being said, opening a swirling vortex and walking in, leaving a few survivors to tell everyone what they saw.


	5. The Blue Blur

A blue blur rushed along the ground, feet moving so fast that not a foot print would make an appearance in the grass. The blur was being closely followed by a similar blur, although it itself was pink, and slightly larger, being accompanied by a yellow blur being extended above the pink blur. "Wait! Please stop yourself!" An orange blur yelled, following in the air behind them, accompanied by a struggling red blur, which was at the end.

The chase had been going on for nearly an hour by now, and the pink blur was starting to close in on the blue blur. The small group of blurs were all finally getting closer to each other when they hit a wall. The blue blur was the only one who didn't stop immediately, running up the wall that they had hit, stopping only after the wall shook violently, causing him fall the distance back to the ground. Now that they had stopped, the blue blur lay on the ground as a large blue hedgehog, the pink blur revealing itself as a little shorter pink hedgehog in a red dress. The orange and red blurs had stopped to reveal a preteen two-tailed orange fox, and a red echidna with spiked gloves. All of the human-like mammals wore plain gloves, except the echidna, and a variety of shoes were outfitted on them as well. The Pink Hedgehog was standing over the blue with her hammer raised high above her head.

"Wait, Amy! It wasn't sonic who did it!" The fox exclaimed, pouncing the pink hedgehog with great agility, giving the red echidna the time to help the blue hedgehog up to his feet. The fox and hedgehog fought a comedic manner before it was broken up by the echidna pulling Amy away from the fox.

"Sonic! You're going to pay!" Amy screeched with anger.

"Whoa! I don't even know what I did or didn't do!" The blue hedgehog replied. "What's she talking about Tails?"

The fox gave a deep sigh. "Someone attacked her earlier. They were moving at incredible speed, speeds that matched yours sonic. We were around too, and we saw the whole thing. We almost believed it was you too." Tails explained.

Knuckles, the red echidna, grunted. "We tried to follow him, but when we had him almost cornered at the beach, he took off running across the _water_." He said.

"Feh. He's probably just another poser, like Shadow acted when I first met him." Sonic boasted, smiling at Amy. The pink hedgehog almost immediately lost her violent nature, a blush overtaking her, and making her forget about her anger.

"I'm sorry Sonikku." She apologized as she posed as innocent as she could with the echidna holding her.

"It's alright Amy. But we gotta find out who that guy is. I don't want another Shadow incident to happen. You said he escaped over the ocean? Let's get the tornado and go looking for him." Sonic reasoned with a calm attitude.

"What makes you so sure we can find him?" Knuckles asked, releasing Amy to cross his arms.

"He's gotta rest eventually. Even I can't run across the ocean without feeling the slightest bit tired. The Faker was chased by you guys, and then tried escaping using the ocean, he'd have to stop and rest sooner or later." Sonic reasoned.

"True... Alright! Let's hurry down to the shop! We shouldn't waste any time." Tails called, leading the group in the direction of his workshop.

* * *

An hours run later, the group was growing closer to the Workshop, running all at the same speed to keep up behind Tails. As they ran up the hill that separated them from the shop, they immediately recognized the smoke billowing above the horizon, and Tails was the quickest to speed up, making it to the top of the hill to observe the destroyed ruins of his workshop. As the others joined him, they all shared distraught looks that could never match the look Tails adorned. Suddenly Tails broke from the group, running to the burning workshop, leaving the others to watch his attempts to put out the flames, watching until the flames burned out.

"Maybe we should go get him..." Amy said after a prolonged silence. She began to walk down the hill, when suddenly Tails stepped on something, and was caught in an explosion. He was no longer standing there when the smoke cleared, and the group ran into the mess without thought, all except for Sonic, who had seen the silhouette of a chao that was almost out of sight, sitting on the remains of the roof, watching where Tails had been standing.

"Hey, little guy! How'd you get over there?" he called out, walking in it's direction. Suddenly, two more loud explosions were heard, and he looked where they had come from, and saw knuckles shoes and gloves on the ground, Amy's clothes closer to where Tail's gloves and shoes lay. It didn't take him long to turn his attention tot he chao, before he saw it escaping from the scene, moving quickly to a hole in the ground nearby. Sonic raced to the hole, but the chao was too quick, and popped itself into the ground. It had gotten away, and Sonic was all alone, three of his friends dead.

"You're too slow!" Came a taunting call behind Sonic. He turned, only to hear a popping sound, and feel an incredible pain in his leg, causing him to fall the the ground. Two more pops came, and more pain in his other leg, and his right arm. Then he heard the sound of buttons on a phone being dialed, followed by a short silence.

"Hello? Nine-One-One? I-I found a hedgehog on the ground out here by Miles Prower's workshop, which has been burnt down. I thing you need to get here now! He's been shot, and looks bad. Thanks, I'll see you soon." came the voice that had insulted his speed.

"Wh-who are you?" Sonic asked in a weak voice.

""Oh? My name? It's Gannon Dallus Ma'am. Alright, I'll wait here by his side. Thank you." The voice said. Sonic was about to speak, but a blunt object hit him suddenly on the head and the little strength keeping him awake left him,a dn he finally passed out.


	6. The Blue Bomber

A lone figure stood in the destroyed street, surrounded on all sides by small construction hardhats, waiting for something a stranger would never see coming. Suddenly, a single hat tilted upwards, revealing two round robotic eyes, and a round opening that could be considered a mouth that were hidden under the hat. As quickly as it could, the figure aimed an arm at the face, and a blast of blue shot from the arm, and struck the face, effectively killing it, leaving just the hat there. Suddenly every hats shot up, a row of identical faces looking at the figure, all filled with rage for their fallen companion. Every face fired off a yellow blast at the figure at once, leaving him with no direction to go, except for up. Jumping, the figure watched blasts pass each other, somehow unfazed, and each collided with another face, eventually effectively killing all of the faces in the hats. The hats soon littered the streets, all empty.

"That was the third attack today... What is Wily up to?" The figure asked, it's voice sounding slightly like a boy. Static burst in it's ear, before the voice of an old man finally was audible.

"Can you hear me boy?" Came from the old man.

"Yeah Doctor Light. The Mets had a transmission blocker. It's why I went silent." The boy answered.

"Never mind that! Two hooded figures broke into the lab and took Roll!" Dr. Light exclaimed.

"What! Where did they go?" The boy asked

"I traced Roll's signal. They're headed your way!"

"Great! I'll..." The boy stopped his sentence short when he saw a silhouetted figure on the rooftops above him, but it was immediately obvious who it was. "Forte..."

"What! Why would he be-" Doctor Light began, his transmission getting stopped by the boy.

"I don't have time for a fight, Forte!" The boy yelled up at the robot.

"Heh... The inferior junk thinks that I care..." Forte said, smugly smiling down at the boy. "Dearest Mega man... I don't care if you don't have the time. Gospel, to me." Forte stood, waiting for his faithful companion to stand at his side. Both were confused when the wolf-like robot did not show up.

"Awww, I gots a Tweble!" A hooded figure said, just suddenly in front of Mega man. Another walked into the sight of Mega man and Forte. The first was holding the head to the companion robot known as Gospel, and nothing else. The second held Roll, the blond haired robot with a green bow and a red dress. "Can I keep it L-Unit?" The voice that was unmistakeably a little girl's asked.

"No, X-Unit. Now drop it. Bass looks mad enough as it is." The taller, figure with a man's voice said.

"Fine." The girl calling herself as X-Unit said, dropping the head on the ground.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Forte yelled, jumping at the girl, his hand turning into a buster, and firing at the girl. But just as quickly as the blasts left his buster, the girl was gone, and not a trace of her was left. As he landed where she was standing, the man dropped Roll, and punched Forte as hard as he could, sending the robot flying into the wall. It all happened too fast for Mega man to see properly.

"What are you?" Mega man asked, staring at the two, as the girl had re-appeared a few feet away from where she had been standing.

"None of your business, robot. All that matters is that you shall soon be heading with us to visit our master." L-Unit stated

"No. You will be dropping Roll, and leaving here before I have to fight you." Mega man said, his hand changing to a buster.

"Meggy thinks that he can beat us!" X-Unit yelled, bursting into a giggle fit.

"Fine, Rock. Shoot at us. I dare you to..." L-Unit said

"To be extra fair, we won't even move! Lan... I mean, L-Unit will even drop Roll!" X-Umit exclaimed. To show the truth in the statement, Roll fell to the ground with a loud clank. Mega man's buster remained hanging in the air. He was unsure of what to do.

"If you don't shoot, I will have X-Unit shoot you." L-Unit said, giving Mega man no choice. Mega shot off a blast just as L-Unit tore off his the blackened robes that his his appearance. L-Unit was a boy, probably no older than sixteen, wearing blue pants, a red headband and red gloves, and shoes. Nothing of him looked natural to this place, but one thing was immediately obvious. He couldn't be a robot, which meant hat he was a human.

"No!" Mega man yelled as the blast made contact with L-Unit, cutting through him, spraying blood out behind him, leaving a hole in his chest. L-Unit fell to the ground, blood flowing from the wound, pooling under him. X-Unit actually began to sob, hugging onto L-Unit, crying as the blood pooled.

"MURDERER!" X-Unit cried, her and L-Unit suddenly disappearing from sight, a small stream of blood tailing off to where they had gone. Mega man was left standing there, trying to understand what had just happened. A robot with a red and gray color theme landed next to Mega man, and ran to Roll, his yellow scarf flowing behind him. The robot didn't even notice that Mega man was acting strangely until after he had re-activated Roll.

"Rock? Are you alright?" It asked, the concern in it's eyes hidden by it's black visor.

"I-I K-ki-kil-killed A-a H-hu-hu-hum-human..." Mega man said with great distress, barely able to stand saying it. The statement was the last thing he said, as his head crackled with electricity, before his body followed. The robot backed away, as electricity lashed out around Mega man. It continued to be surrounded by electricity until a single blast cause the malfunctioning bot in the back. His body exploded suddenly, leaving his parts laying on the streets.

"ROCK!" Roll yelled as she watched her 'brother' explode. Behind where he had stood, was Forte, standing with one arm aimed at where Mega man had once stood.

"I'VE FINALLY WON!" Forte yelled, a screaming laughter bursting from him. Roll and the other Robot stood there, listening to the laughter, morning the death of their fallen companion. Mega man was dead.


End file.
